Elricest Temptest
by The Last Mad Hatter
Summary: AlxEd. YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI That should be enough warning for you . A series of oneshots that occur during Al and Ed's relationship :
1. First Love

**A/N- To Everyone reading this I suppose u probably already know that I'm pretty new to this site and I have never officially published a fanfic before so wish me luck :3 I sadly ate all the cookies while writing this fanfic so instead I will give cupcakes to all that review. And please try not to be too hard on me, hehe*rubs back of head* Thanks for your help :] Now Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I wish I could, but alas I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor do I own any of the characters :'(**

**Chapter 1**

**~~Al's POV~~**

"Al, I'm home" I heard the door slam hard as my big brother began walking towards me. It has only been 3 days ago since I told Ed how I felt about him.

_Flashback_

"_Big Brother, I have something to tell you" I watched as he peeked his head from behind the pile of books he had been buried in._

"_Yes, what is it Al," He said._

_I began walking over too where he was just as I felt a heated blush cross over my face. On My way over to him I tripped and fell. I wasn't even aware of the fact that I had fell on Ed. Our lips were crushed together. The strangest thing that happened was that Ed didn't even try to pull away from me. In fact, Big Brother pulled me even closer deepening the passion of the kiss._

"_Ed…"_

"_Hey Al, what are you doing?" I began pushing him onto the ground._

"_Well isn't it obvious, Ed, your uke," I said pulling off his shirt._

"_Am, Not!" He said trying to push against me._

"_Are too. You practically melt in my arm" I then started to kiss his collar bone and continued to kiss all around until I reached the hem of his pants. By then he was panting loudly and moaning my name._

"_See, Melt," And with that we headed to the bedroom and-_

_Flashback End_

"Earth to Al, Come in Al, Are you there?" He said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry about that, now what were you saying?"

"I was asking what you wanted for dinner," He said as he began his journey to the kitchen. I watched silently as those hips swayed towards the kitchen.

**Okay that's a wrap :] The first chapter's short 'n' sweet. Remember this is my first and cupcakes to all that review x] Yes, yes, it was waaaaay too short, but you have to admit it was pretty impressive.**

**P.S I need ideas for the next chapters. Special Thanks to all that help!**

**-Mariah Signing Out x3**


	2. A Special Present

**A/N- To Everyone reading this I suppose u probably already know that I'm pretty new to this site and I have never officially published a fanfic before so wish me luck :3 I sadly ate all the cookies while writing this fanfic so instead I will give cupcakes to all that review. And please try not to be too hard on me, hehe*rubs back of head* Thanks for your help :] Now Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I wish I could, but alas I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor do I own any of the characters :'(**

**Chapter 2**

~~Ed's POV~~

Today's Date was February 3rd a.k.a my birthday. I woke up early and walked to the kitchen to find breakfast already made. Lots Pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream along with orange juice were on the table. In the middle was a vase filled with red and white roses. Al. I sat down and began to eat the delicious meal that sat before me. Al, was always a great cook. I was almost finished when i heard the door slam.

"Happy Birthday Ed, Did you like you r Breakfast?"He said all while kissing me on the cheek.

"Yea…it..was..delicious A-Al" It still amazes me how I can get flustered even after a little kiss like that.

"So, brother , what would you like to do on your birthday." Honestly it never crossed my mind what I wanted to do on my birthday. So I decided to choose something convient and that we would both enjoy.

"Well, I heard the Carnival was in town, do you wanna go with me?"

"Of course, It is your Birthday Ed"

The carnival as I predicted was a blast. We ate cotton candy and popcorn only to be thrown back up on the rollercoasters . Al and I played lots of games and for little kids and gave them the prizes. To top off the perfect time was the fireworks. We saw some Red, some green, some blue, some white. We basically saw almost every color of the rainbow. This was by far the best birthday I've ever had and spending it with Al only made it better. Somehow to top it all off he brought my birthday cake here which he also had baked oh so deliciously. We then walked home, our hands locked together the whole time.

"Thanks Al, that was the best birthday I've ever had." I then stood up on the tip of my toes to reach up to kiss Al and Al immediately returned the favor. Soon we were fully making out in front of our door with my back pushed up against it. People stared at us as they passed by, but then again I really didn't care.

"Ah! Al." I moaned as I turned the door knob and we enter my house still kissing. He pulled my shirt off and flicked tounge all across my chest and stomach. Soon we both stumbled and fell onto the floor. But we were at the point that this didn't bother us one bit. We continued on –

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

"So, Ed, How'd you like your 'special' birthday present?" My face turned bright pink. My head was laid against his bare chest in bed.

"It was amazing as always Al."

"Happy Birthday, Ed" and with that I slowly fell asleep after a long tiresome day…

**Yaaay 4 chappy 2 . I hope you enjoyed it. I must admit that I kinda rushed this one more than I did the others so please don't kill meh. *gets randomly shot* Slices of Ed's Birthday Cake to all that review :3**

**-Mariah signing out x3**


	3. The Best Meal of The Day

**A/N: After a mini Break from writing i'm Back ;) Sorry for the long wait...with school only in a few days ive been kinda busy -.-"  
Anyways..here u go! Chappy 3 of Elricest Temptest. I tried being descriptive with this Chapter for a change :) -sigh- I really really need more ideas for Chapters in this story. So, unless u want this story to go to the Graveyard of The Unfinished stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and yadayadayada...u see where this is going.**

**Chapter 3 - Breakfast-The Best Meal of The Day**

--Al's POV--

I awakened by this suddenly bright light that was supposed to be hidden behind curtains in our bedroom. I stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom. I heard the sounds of pots and pans from the kitchen. Ed. He must have been making breakfast this morning. I quickly turned the water on and got some bubble bath from one of the bathroom cabients. 'mmmm....lavender' I thought to myself as i poured it in and watched as bubbles started to appear. I then stripped off all of my clothes and slowly got in the tub. Ahhhhh....I felt so good. I would have stayed just a little longer, had it not been for the aroma of Pancakes and Sasuages wandering throughout the entire house. So then i throughly, but at the same time not slowly bathed myself.

After i was finished i grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my waist, and threw one on my head as i made my way back to our room. I threw on some red silk boxers while i was in there and then made my way to the kitchen....WOAH! There he was...Ed...in a French Maid Outfit. It was just your average black and white french maid outfit, but with White Stockings and Black Maryjanes.

"Ed?"

"Yes Al?" I watched as he turned and smiled at me seductivley.  
"What are you doing?" Wait...wasn't that obvious. He was cooking breakfast in a maid outfit. I mentally slapped myself for that.  
"What Ever Do you Mean?" He asked so innocently. Since we've been in a relationship ive learned one big fact about ed. Innocent and Ed don't Mix.  
"I mean..why are you wearing that of all things to cook breakfast?"  
"What? I can't look sexy for my brother when i wanna?" ' Oh Ed you are always sexy' I felt a scarlet blush suddenly streak across my face.

"Oh! Breakfast is Ready" He then brought the plates over to the table and we began to eat. God...i couldn't stop thinking about the things i was going to do to him in that maids outfit after breakfast. That Tease...I tried to gulp down the pancakes as fast as i could only to find that my Big Brother was taking his sweet time in eating. After what seemed like and eternity,we finally finished and set our plates in the sink. 'I can't take it anymore!' I wrapped my arms quickly around his waist and pulled him to me, his back facing me.

".Ahh." He said as pried my arms away. "Dishes first." "Ugh!" I scrubbed furiously at the dishes not wanting to wait any longer. We finished quickly thanks to my help. Now for my prize. I pulled Ed to me as we ingaged in a very passionate kiss.  
"A..Al....wait.." Even with saying that, his body said otherwise.  
"What Now?" "Can't we do this somewhere more comfortable...say the bed?" I blushed again. "Oh. O.K"

Breakfast truely is the best meal of the day.

* * *

That's a wrap! I know this is one of my shorter chapters,but as i said ive been very busy. I hope to get one more Chapter in before school starts though. Remeber R & R. (all the cool kids are doing it ._.)


	4. The Proposal

A/N: Looking Back on The Last Chapter and how many times people viewed and added my story makes me feel Good Enough to write the 4th Chapter of Elricest Temptest :D I'm sorry to say that this may be the last chapter of the story for a while:( School is only in 4 days and i will have a restraining order from my Computer for a while ,So i hope this is Enough for now! This Chapter wasn't really as good as the others if you askd me since i was kinda in a rush.

Disclaimer: After Reading the first three chapters do u really think i own FMA? I dont think so -.-" But i Do Own SnowFlake ! =3

---Chapter 4---

Ed's POV

Gods, This is killing me! I was lying in my bead staring at the ceiling wondering where i'd gone wrong. After the whole french maid ordeal, Al and I haven't 'done it' in a month! I mean sure it doesn't sound like a very long time for most, but before we were going at it like rabbits. Now, all Al seems to be doing is sitting around. If i don't do something soon it feels like im gonna explode from the tension!

Al had gone out to the store earlier since we were out of food, leaving me here by myself. I finally decided to get up and watch some T.V. Gosh, nothing good here either, only a few reruns of shows about paternity tests and what not. I mean seriously, if you got a woman pregant why couldn't you just take care of her damn baby? I sat through about an hours worth of that before i decided to do a little cleaning up. I started by picking up the trash around the floor and making up our bed. I then started to go into a mini office that was recently put in the house for us where we do most our research and reading. But for some strange reason, the door was locked. 'What could be in there that's so important for him to have locked the door?' I took a few steps back and then ran full speed into the door causing it to fall down flat. 'Great, now my arm is sore.' In the corner of the office there was a small box shaped object with a blanket on the top. I swore i could hear the faint sound of purring coming from it. I one swift movement i snatched the blanket off the box, to find it wasn't a box at all, but a cage. Inside that cage was a small kitten who was sound asleep. It had the purest snow right fur i'd ever seen. It then awakened from its sleep and stared up at me with wide green eyes. That's IT! Thats the answer i've been waiting for. Al seems to love cat's so why don't i be his little kitty for the day....

A few hours later....

---Al's POV-  
"Ed, im Home!!!!" Where could he be? The line at the cash register was extremly long today and i tired as can be. I had run all around town looking for this cat food for SnowFlake. For some reason she only ate one kind and one kind only. Then after that i realised somewhere along the way i had left my wallet. So i ended up looking all around town for my wallet only to realise it had been in my back pocket.I also picked up a very special gift for Ed. And now i was finally home.

"Ed?"  
"Oh welcome home Al.." He said in a seductive voice. . Ed was in nothing but his underwear (which were some reason strawberry pink panties today), a black leather collar, pink n purple stripped cat ears and a matching tail that had a bow on it. I cant give in! At least not yet.  
"Not today, Ed im tired..." I said as i walked past him to put up the groceries and drop one bag off in our room.  
"But you've never turned me down."  
"I told you im tired and ive had a long day"  
"I think i can help you unwind." He climbined on top of me and began kissing me from my lips to my neck. All while feeling his hands gently exploring me. "Ah..." I whimpered, it had been so long.  
"Why So Sensitive?" .God if he doesn't stop im gonna....  
"Hey Ed, How bout i take you to dinner instead? Then we can do whatever you want. I Promise" Please, Oh Please just say Okay. I really need you too.  
"Fine Al, but im holding you to that Promise" I watched him speadily get changed into some more appropriate clothes before heading out the door.'Gosh, I hope this works'

At The Resturant

We had already ordered our meals and were enjoying them quite a bit. Now is my Chance Im Gonna Do it! I got up from my seat and walked over to where Ed was. I got down on one knee and revealed a red velvet box in my hands.  
"Edward Elric, would you marry me?"

* * *

O_O Bet you didn't see that coming right? Well, the next chapter will probaly be Part 2 of this :D Hopefully it will be posted within the next few weeks....Oh and Thank you once again for the reviews and story adds. ;) Those really mean lots to me


	5. Everlasting Romance

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait :P School has been crazy for me and i have been too lazy and sleepy to write anything. But i luckily got a little inspiration during this 3 day weekend to write the next Chappy :D Anyways thank you so much for the past reviews :DDD and to everyone that did review. -gives free cupcakes to all- You will get more if you review again. I think that this will be the last Chapter of Elricest Temptest. Maybe when i get enough time though i will probaly write a sequel to the story :D But i really need those reviews to a make a sequel. So its all up to you! It took me a little longer to do this one because as you can see i wrote quite a bit, but that was only because my adorning readers were patient with me.**

**Disclaimer: Do i really have to tell you this again? -sigh- I dont own FMA.  
There, Happy?**

xxxxxChapter 5xxxxxLast Chapterxxxxx

Ed's POV

"Edward Elric, would you marry me?" I almost choked on my food. I just couldn't believe what i was hearing. I felt a dark red blush stretch across my face as i noticed that everyone had stopped eating and had all eyes on me. I mean did he even have to ask? So, this was his plan all along. Get me 'starved' and then just when i cant take anymore propose to me. Strange plan if ya ask me. After what seemed like an eternity, i finally answered.

"Do you even have to ask? Of Course I'll marry you!" I said as i placed a kiss on his lips and gave him a big hug. I then heard a round of applause from all slipped the diamond ring onto my finger. My God that Diamond was huge. I had ask all how he got enough money to afford for the young waitress whom i thought was flirting with Al when getting our food. I saw a huge scowl cross her face. Suddenly, I was lifted into Al's arms Bridal Style. As we walked out i made sure i had 'flicked off' that waitress for her little act. We left her and the restaurant. Her face in the form of an angry 'o'. He place me in a car he had created with his alchemy. I was in the passenger seat.

"Ummm.....So What Should we do now?"

"Well you were the one who proposed to me."

"Yea, well how bout we-" I pressed my lips to mine cutting him off. I tried to climb on top of him to deepen the kiss, but i then fell off when a my butt hit the wheel causing the horn to go off. Then It was all quiet again, i could here the faint sound of laughter coming from inside the restaurant.

"Well this sucks." I pouted and looked outside the window.

"Don't worry we will be home in few minutes." Al eyes were now full of lust as began to pull out of the parking lot. His eyes then rested on mine for moment. While pulling out we had backed into the front of a Cherry Red Car. .. You wouldn't believe who it belonged to.I got out of the car to check the damage.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you Faggots are doing?!?!"What the- I turned around to see a man standing next to the waitress. Obviously her Boyfriend by the way his arm was wrapped around her.

"Who the heck are you calling Faggots!!!" I really didn't feel like it tonight since a stupid car ruined 'the mood' and i didn't need some dumb retard to start messing with me.

"Don't mess with me kid, I can knock your Short ass out in a heartbeat."Did he just say what i think he said. Before i could even begin to react Al was standing in front of me arms spread as if he was trying to protect me.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, O.K? It was an accident, my mistake." He was seriously trying to make peace with this bastard.

"Your mistake? Well, your mistake doesn't fix what happened to my car." His arm move from around the waitress whom may i add was grinning evilly at me. He took another swig of his bottle and stumbled halfway over to us."You know what, I have had enough of the bullshit." Al didn't move a bit.I tried to move from behind Al to see what was going on and then it fast i couldn't believe it. He pulled out a gun and 3 shots were fired. Al was shot in the arm, chest, and i didn't even know where the third one went. That evil grin that was across the waitresses face disappeared and was replaced with what looked like Shock and fear. Tears formed in my eyes as Al stumbled forward and fell. I ran to where he was and wrapped my arms around him. I turned him over and placed my ear on his chest. It heart was still beating, but faintly. The drunken man had also passed out from the alchol. Everyone in the restaurant were hiding under tables and behind chairs and counters. The waitress tried to walk over to us and stopped right where the blood was seeping on the ground.

"Is..is he alright?" she asked hesitantly. I didnt answer.

"Umm...sir...is he alright, i just want to if-"

"SHUT UP! and don't just stand there, get an ambulance! NOW?!?!" I yelled tears were streaming down my face and onto Al. Please stay with me Al. Please. I hugged his body close to mine. This was all my fault. If i hadn't been so selfish and so bent on screwing around maybe this wouldn't have waitress ran inside and started calling ambulances. I felt terrible. My heart couldn't take i realised something, the third bullet had got me right next to my were my last thoughts before i blacked out....

"Edward?" A voice?

"......"

"Edward are you awake?" I opened my eyes to see a doctor looking directly at me.

"Where...where am i?"

"You, Edward Elric, are in a hospital. You passed out while holding a man in your arms and from lack of have been asleep for over a week." He pulled out a clipboard and began writing. A man...Al!

"Is Alphonsoe here? He's my brother." He stopped writing for a moment to look up at me.

"Alphonse Elric?Why Yes! He is just down the hall." He said in a extremely calm tone.

"Is he Okay?" say yes.

"Yes" thank goodness",but had the paramedics been any later getting him here he would have died from blood loss. He is currently resting."He stopped again as if to look into my eyes and read what i was thinking."I don't think you are in any condition to visit him."

"Please...You don't is my only brother.I have no one else and the reason he is like this is because of me, so please. Let me see him." I at least have to see for my own eyes that he's okay.

He sighed and then looked me in the eyes.  
"Very well, but only for a little while. Then you must rest more." He smiled and helped me out of bed. I blushed when i realized i was wearing one of those hospital dresses. I walked alone to where Al was. As i was searching nurses were pushing tables and carts with people on them. Geeze this wasn't helping. I quickly picked up the pace.

"Finnaly." I reached his room i slowly opened the door and saw him. His eyes were closed the heart monitor was going at a steady pace so that was good. I sat in a chair beside his bed. There was complete silence within the room except for the sound of the monitor.  
"Al. If you can hear me i just want you to know that I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. A night that was supposed to special for the both of us was ruined because of me. I hope you can forgive me. I just don't want to loose you." I felt tears starting to come up again as i stared down at the ring he had gave me the night of the stayed silent, not moving an inch.  
"I should have been the one protecting you. Afterall you are my only Baby Brother. Instead all i did was act like an idiot. Please Al." I moved over to him to massage his i placed a kiss on the same spot.I stayed there for as long as i could.  
"......Brother?" My eyes went wide.

"Al?"

"Brother.."He managed to put on a faint smile. Yes! There was a God. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as i could.

"Ed...i can't breathe." Oops.

"Sorry." I sat back and put my hands in my lap to restrict them from harming him anymore.

"Brother, don't blame yourself. I wasn't paying attention that's all and besides, i would have probably done the same thing if i was in your position." I placed a hand on my head as he said this and stroked my hair. It was currently down. I lightly placed my lips back to his and pulled away when i saw a nurse passing by.

"Ahem" i turned around to the doctor walk in and motion for me to move away from Al. "Time's Up and Al needs to get some rest. So do you." I sighed and went with the doctor out of the room and a nurse entered with a tray of food.

The walk back to my room was silent for the most part until the doctor finally decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"You really care for him don't you." I nodded.

"You know I have seen many patients come and go in this hospital as well as people that have had relationships with the patients, but i must say yours is quite different. You and your brother have a bond that not many brothers have, am i correct." I nodded again. When we got to my room and he stopped and turned to me. A hand coming up to comb through his raven colored locks. He smiled. His glasses clouded so that i couldn't look into his eyes.

"Well, i must say that Al should be most grateful to have a brother like you. I am sure that at the rate he is recovering he should be released in no time. Now then, go get some rest." He helped me into bed and untangled some the cords of my heart monitor and then he left the room. Sigh. I turned my attention to the T.V which was currently some Spanish soap opera. I picked up the remote and started channel flicking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, we were released from the hospital. I didn't think i could take another minute of the gross hospital food.I was allowed to visit Al once a day for a few minutes. He often went on and on about how nurses seemed to act so nice it was creepy sometimes and that he really missed snowflake.I laughed at that thought. That cat probably got out of the house by now. None of that mattered though. Now we were back together again. Al still had a few bandages on his face and i had a some bandages still wrapped around my waist, but other than that everything still seemed perfect.I had almost forgotten about the wedding. We had decided to have it in June (a/n i dunno, but i just came to me) We drove to our home and before i could even get to my room he lifted me in his arms 'bridal style' again.

"Now Ed, about that promise...." Welcome back Al.

* * *

**How was that for a Ending O.O I had this idea swirling in my head to do this and i was debating whether or not to put it in and then i just its worth a try. R&R Please. I have many ideas for a seqeul, but im still unsure if im gonna do it. The more reviews i get the more likely i am to write a sequel :D I put lots of effort into this one too :3**

**-The Last Mad Hatter Signing Out ;)**


End file.
